The invention relates to electrical current producing apparatus and, more particularly, to cell assembly support for a plurality of unit cells.
It is an object of the invention that the battery assembly comprising the cell assembly and supporting structure therefor (eg., the tray) have the overall dimensions as close as possible to the sum of the unit cells constituting it in order to optimize higher accumulation capacities and/or voltages in the available space.
It is an alternate object of the invention to provide such a battery assembly with a self-aligning system between the bottoms of the cells and the support surface therefor of the tray.
It is an additional object of the invention to configure such a self-aligning system such that the cells self-align themselves relative to the tray through self-assembly by virtue of inverted-V shaped or inverted-U shaped docking recesses in the bottoms of the cells (or other like shapes), for which the tray has counterpart formations for docking or interposing therein.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.